There are many problems unique to electric vehicles, oftentimes due to the presence of large and/or numerous batteries used to power the electric motor and other components of the vehicle. These batteries are often bulky, and add significant weight to the vehicles. These considerations present challenges in designing a particularly efficient and practical electrical vehicle. Additionally, these batteries may be particularly susceptible to damage during a collision. Damage to a battery may be especially dangerous by presenting a fire and/or corrosive hazard. As such, protecting the batteries from damage remains a difficult challenge unique to the field of electric vehicles.